1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination writing/correcting instruments and more particularly pertains to a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridges and retractable correcting fluid cartridge for purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combination writing/correcting instruments is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination writing/correcting instruments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes; U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,139 teaches a pen with a single retractable ink cartridge at one end and at the opposite end a correcting fluid applicator. The correcting fluid applicator is sealed with a cap designed to fit on either end of the writing instrument. The applicator is statically mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,488 teaches a marker and a correction fluid applicator that can both be mounted to a central barrel. Neither the scribing device nor the correction fluid applicator includes a mechanism for protraction/retraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,930 teaches a scribing device with a first end that applies ink and a second end that applies correcting fluid. The two ends can be removed from each other and a cap is used to seal the end that is not in use. Neither the scribing end nor the correction fluid applicator end includes a mechanism for protraction/retraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,327 teaches a writing instrument that has an ink applicator at the first end and a hollow cylindrical reservoir for correcting fluid at the second end. The reservoir is sealed with a cap that includes an applicator brush for applying correction fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,840 teaches a cartridge style fountain pen with a reserve compartment at the end opposite the scribing end. The reserve end may store additional ink cartridges or an applicator for applying correction fluid. The pen also includes a mechanism to visually denote whether or not the liquid applicator is in place.
U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 321,717 teaches the ornamental design of a combination writing/correcting instrument similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,327.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge. The inventive device includes a plurality of protractible/retractable ink cartridge available from an orifice on the first side and a protractible/retractably sealed correction fluid applicator on a second end.
In these respects, the writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a more versatile and convenient tool for writing.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of combination writing/correcting instruments now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge construction wherein the same can be utilized for increased versatility and convenience for all aspects of writing.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the combination writing/correcting instruments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art combination writing/correcting instruments, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a writing instrument with a plurality of ink cartridge contained within the barrel of the writing instrument. The cartridges ink applicators protractibly/retractably available from a single orifice on the first end of the writing instrument. The applicators would protract/retract upon the actuation of an external control. The writing instrument would also include a protractible/retractable correction fluid cartridge including a correction fluid reservoir and applicator that would also protract/retract from a second orifice located on the second end of the writing instrument. This second orifice would be self-sealing to preserve the fluidity of the correction fluid.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the combination writing/correcting instruments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art combination writing/correcting instruments, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages of the availability of correction fluid applicator in the same tools as the ink applicator, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages such as the use of a cap or separate brush applicator.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge for a more versatile and convenient tool for writing in that it would provide a variety of ink applicators in conjunction with a correcting fluid applicator.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a writing instrument with a plurality of ink cartridge contained within the barrel of the writing instrument. The cartridge""s ink applicators protractibly/retractably available from a single orifice on the first end of the writing instrument. The applicators would protract/retract upon the actuation of an external control. The writing instrument would also include a protractible/retractable correction fluid cartridge including a correction fluid reservoir and applicator that would also protract/retract from a second orifice located on the second end of the writing instrument. This second orifice would be self-sealing to preserve the fluidity of the correction fluid.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge wherein the method to select an ink applicator or the correction fluid applicator is determined by simple external controls.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new writing instrument with retractable ink cartridge and retractable correcting fluid cartridge that does not require one or more caps to protect the incorporated applicators.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.